


Quando uma relação nos fortalece

by AltenVantas



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A litle bit of homophobia, A little bit of political, Bisexual Harry, Bisexual Seamus, Bisexuality, Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Gen, Kisses, M/M, Other
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 09:57:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15555210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltenVantas/pseuds/AltenVantas
Summary: Seamus aceitou o pedido de seu melhor amigo de "seduzir" Harry, ele só não esperava que as coisas fossem escalonar e mudar o mundo ao seu redor.





	Quando uma relação nos fortalece

**Author's Note:**

> Essa era para ser uma história one shot, contudo as Musas tinham outros planos para essa história, a priore só irá abração o quarto e o quinto ano da história de Harry Potter. Pelo ponto de vista do Seamus (Simas), podendo ou não ter outros pontos de vista. Se por acaso ir além disso, irei atualizando conforme a necessidade.

Apontou a varinha em direção ao cálice que estava em cima da mesa, não conseguia entender como era capaz de fazer transfigurações mais complexas e não conseguir cumprir um simples dever de casa. Nem mesmo McGonagall conseguia entender como não dava certo, mesmo que conseguisse fazer transfiguração humana com facilidade, o mesmo valia para os feitiços. Sempre entravam em combustão antes dá certo, era por isso que suas vestes eram aprova de fogo. Flitwick havia lhe dito que poderia ser a sua afinidade para o elemento fogo, o que se provou certeiro, seus feitiços de fogo não só eram muito fortes como conseguia dominá-los com uma facilidade absurda. Era por isso que estava se “especializando” nesse tipo de feitiço, mesmo que fosse quando estava em seu tempo livre, já que gostava de ter boas notas.

Ouviu a porta abrindo atrás de si e virou o rosto, a única pessoa que sabia daquela sala, era Dean. Às vezes gostaria de dividir aquele espaço com outras pessoas, mas não era próximo de mais ninguém. Longbottom era muito tímido e parecia gostar mais de plantas do que pessoas, Harry e Ron eram uma unidade que parecia se importar apenas consigo mesmo e suas aventuras, o que não lhe deixava realmente invejado, mas as vezes se perguntava se eram necessárias. Eles eram só adolescentes no final das contas.

Dean coçou a cabeça e alisaram as suas roupas, parecendo levemente incomodado com alguma coisa, isso só significava que tinha um pedido para fazer.  Seu amigo era muitas coisas, mas discreto não era uma delas, mas até onde sabia o Chapéu o selecionar direto, diferente dele. Estendeu a sua varinha, apontando para a cadeira do outro da sala.

\- Accio Cadeira.

O móvel chegou mais perto, sem entrar em combustão e sem quebrar, sorriu percebendo que finalmente estava chegando a algum lugar. Em parte graças aos seus estudos, agora conseguia perceber um pouco como sua magia de fogo se manifestava e conseguia refrear, ao menos quando treinava o bastante. Queria ser mais automático, mas sabia que ainda tinha algum caminho para percorrer. Seu amigo balançou a cabeça de maneira positiva, sorrindo para ele.

\- Finalmente você conseguiu sem explodir a cadeira! Demorou quanto tempo?

Ele sentou-se e virou na direção dele, sorrindo de maneira divertida.

\- Duas semanas, mas você não veio saber como está minha evolução de feitiços. O que você quer?

O menino coçou o seu queixo, no cavanhaque estava começando a crescer ali, achava que havia algum tipo de transfiguração de beleza naquilo, mas o seu amigo negava e como não sabia o suficiente sobre o assunto deixava para lá, embora começasse a procurar só para poder esfregar na cara dele. Ou talvez não. Ainda não sabia o que fazer quando descobrisse. Ele suspirou e cruzou os dedos.

\- Então eu tentei chamar Parvati para ir ao Baile de Inverno comigo, mas ela disse que está esperando por Potter para pode dá uma resposta. Então, eu pensei que como você saiu com Justin ano passado, você poderia convidá-lo para mim e assim eu poder ir com a Parvati?

Colocou sua varinha em cima da mesa e se virou para o seu melhor amigo, havia contato sobre sua bissexualidade no ano anterior, quando percebeu que achava tanto Susan quanto Justin interessantes. Havia saído com ambos, embora tivesse gostado mais de sair com Susan, não negava que os beijos de Justin haviam sido igualmente bom. Só não continuou saindo com eles, porque eram amigos e não achou correto.

Mas aquilo? Parecia um pouco de abuso da parte de Dean fazer aquele pedido para ele, mas a verdade era que o outro estava desde inicio do semestre querendo uma chance de sair com a indiana. Achava que a menina só queria sair com Harry porque ele tinha dinheiro, mesmo que a família Padma fosse consideravelmente rica na Índia, ainda recente na Europa. Sair com o herói das Ilhas era uma boa forma de entrar no mercado. Ao menos era o que parecia. O problema era que estava pensando em sair com Terry Boot ou Trace Davis, embora achasse que era muito mais fácil Trace aceitar do que Terry, tinha ouvido que o menino era levemente homofóbico.

\- E o que faz você pensar que ele vai aceitar? Até onde o sabemos é tão hetero quanto quase noventa por cento da nossa casa.

Dean deu de ombros de maneira desleixada.

\- Ninguém diz que você é bi também, então pode ser que o Potter, também não seja?

Não tinha nenhum problema com Harry e ele estava até mais bonito aquele ano, se não fosse todo o lance do torneio... Seamus balançou a cabeça de maneira negativa, não havia ficado contra ele e nem a favor dele, apenas não entendia o que estava ocorrendo e não era uma pessoa que lidava com o desconhecido muito bem. Talvez esse fosse um momento para descobrir.

Acenou com a cabeça de maneira positiva, enquanto fixava seu olhar em no igual.

\- Tudo bem, mas caso eu consiga convencer Harry de ir comigo, você vai ficar me devendo uma Dean. Um bem grande.

Seu amigo sorriu de maneira divertida e brilhante.

\- Pode deixar, mas eu duvido que vá se arrepender.

Não respondeu o outro, tinha quase certeza que o companheiro de quarto ainda não tinha dado seu primeiro beijo.

-x-

Terminou seu dever de poções, sabia que nunca seria um gênio, mas era competente o bastante para consegui tirar E.E. em suas avaliações. Não sabia exatamente se conseguira fazer os M.O.N.s e esperava que sim, quanto mais matérias passassem no exame mais fácil era para conseguir uma colocação no Ministério ou impressionar algum mestre para uma Arte específica, o que lhe deixava triste era o fato de não conseguir uma boa nota em História, Astronomia e Herbologia. Era muito melhor em matérias práticas. Deu de ombro, quando percebeu que a pessoa que estava esperando chegou e sentou-se a sua frente.

Naquele estava sozinho, como estava na maior parte do seu tempo e nem mesmo um dragão poderia mudar como todos – até mesmo seus melhores amigos – haviam lhe tratado. Não sabia se Weasley havia tentado quando tudo terminou, mas isso também não era da sua conta. Mesmo que sentisse que estava para ser, balançou a cabeça de maneira negativa e ergueu seus olhos azuis se fixando nele. Dean e Susan sempre diziam que era muito sério e não conseguia se divertir nem que sua vida dependesse disso, o que era uma mentira, só tinha um gosto diferente das pessoas ao seu redor.

Harry começou a colocar coisas em seu prato e então ergueu a cabeça, ele não era tão sensível quanto Granger, mas nem de longe era tão tapado quanto Weasley, ou teria negado tão logo seu amigo fizesse o pedido.

\- Você deseja alguma coisa Finnigan?

Uma das coisas que gostava do esmeraldino – além de seus olhos – era sua forma direta de abordar as coisas. Acenou com a cabeça de maneira positiva.

\- Eu queria saber se você tem companhia para o Baile de Inverno, pelo o que dizem por ai os Campeões são obrigados a ir.

O igual não respondeu de imediato, na verdade, ele piscou algumas vezes e começou a fazê-lo se perguntar se havia sido certo chamá-lo. Ao menos Davis era conhecida por ser boa em História, como? Ele não fazia a menor idéia. Mas ao menos poderia pegar algumas dicas com a menina, mas Harry? Ele era bom em Defesa, o que não adiantava se ele não fosse capaz de usar no campo. O Dragão era a prova disso. Balançou a cabeça de maneira negativa, ainda encarando-o e esperando.

\- Eu não tinha pensado em levar um menino.

Inclinou a cabeça de lado, não esperando essa resposta, será que ele nunca nem tinha pensado em sua sexualidade? Deu de ombros e sorriu de maneira que deixava seu rosto mais aberto.

\- Não teria porque não levar, até onde eu sei, Zacarias Smith da Lufa-Lufa vai com Theodore Nott da Sonserina, então não vejo porque de você não poder ir comigo.

Ele ficou em silêncio por algum tempo e então balançou a cabeça, queria poder está na mente dele e saber o que ele estava pensando, mas não sabia se isso era possível e mesmo se fosse, não achava que conseguiria aprender tão cedo.

\- É só que eu nunca pensei que isso fosse ser uma opção. Eu não conheci ninguém que saísse desse jeito com outro homem.

Seamus não sabia o que sentir ou como lidar com aquela informação, sabia que o Mundo Trouxa não aceitava duas pessoas do mesmo sexo ficar juntos e sua mãe torceu um pouco o nariz quando disse sobre os ocorridos do ano anterior. Mas o Mundo Bruxo era mais aberto quanto à sexualidade, embora não entendia ainda todos os por menores dessa “aceitação”. Ao que pareciam, pelo o que tinha aprendido com Susan desde que façam sua parte com a família, eles não se importavam realmente.

Por isso encarou-o fixamente se perguntando como poderia fazer aquilo, percebendo que talvez não tivesse uma maneira simples. Por isso se ergueu de onde estava, estendendo o seu corpo por cima da mesa e dando um selinho dele. Não fechou os olhos e por isso viu a expressão de assustado em seu rosto, ao menos até que ele cedeu levemente em seus lábios. Separou-se e viu a expressão levemente assombrada em sua expressão, um sorriso de lado apareceu em seus lábios e parecia muito mais sacana do que deveria.

\- Então pensa nisso, se aceitar o meu convite, sabe onde me encontrar.

Ergueu-se pegando suas coisas, apenas para ver a expressão de chocada de Granger quando passava por ela. Não ligava muito para o que as pessoas pensavam sobre si ou sobre o que fazia, por isso simplesmente piscou para ela quando chegou até o corredor, já pensando que algum monitor fosse tirar ponto de falta de pudor.

-x-

\- Cara, todo mundo tá falando que você beijou o Potter no meio do Grande Salão.

Ergueu os seus olhos do seu trabalho, estava começando a achar que o universo não estava gostando de sua evolução em transfiguração. Sempre que parecia está próximo de encontrar uma saída para seu problema com magias simples nesse ramo. Acenou com a cabeça de maneira positiva.

\- Isso seria um problema?

Dean abriu e fechou a boca de maneira quase boçal, o que não era do feitio dele, sabia muito bem o quão sagaz e rápido o seu melhor amigo poderia ser. Ou não seriam amigos no final das contas, então eles realmente deve ter ficado impressionando. Embora não soubesse o motivo.

\- Não sei. Só não esperava que fosse fazer isso.

Deu de ombros de maneira desleixada.

\- Nem eu, mas pareceu à melhor saída para mostrá-lo que existem outras opções além de ser heterossexual e não me pareceu nem um pouco avesso a idéia.

Viu os olhos de o seu amigo brilhar, balançou a cabeça de maneira negativa, sabia que Dean raramente era benevolamente. Generoso? Se fosse próximo a ele, mas era bem diferente de ser benevolente.

\- Então você acha que ele vai para o Baile com você?

Deu de ombros novamente, mas dessa vez deixando claro que não tinha uma resposta correta.

\- Não sei, já fiz minha parte, agora é com ele.

Seu amigo fechou a cara de maneira a não revelar sua expressão, sabia que isso significava que estava pensando em alguma coisa. Alguma coisa muito errada. Mas pensava mesma assim. Balançou a cabeça enquanto voltava para o livro a sua frente, sobre Transfiguração Elemental. Aquilo parecia muito mais teoricamente complicado do que de fato era na prática, mas estava começando a achar que a Magia era assim.  

\- Será que usar Imperius seria uma idéia tão ruim assim?

Nem se dignou em erguer seus olhos, não iria para Azkaban só para seu amigo saísse com uma menina. Se é que ela aceitasse sair com ele caso Harry não estivesse mais disponível. Esperava que fosse caso, mas se não ocorresse, ele teria que superar.

-x-

Uma coisa que achava estranho no Castelo era como o banheiro que se podia tomar banho ficava levemente distante do Salão Comunal. Se não acordasse cedo era muito difícil de conseguir tomar banho antes das aulas, se esperasse muito podia também não conseguir tomar banho depois. O que lhe consolava era que normalmente tinha tempo o suficiente entre uma aula e outro para poder tomar banho à tarde, o que era o que fazia. Um banho antes das aulas e outro à tarde só tomavam um à noite caso se sentisse sujo, o que ocorria quando seus feitiços e transfigurações explodissem o suficiente. 

A única coisa incomoda era ter que andar o corredor com suas coisas de banho e uma roupa, que se fosse de noite iria trocar, falar a senha e entrar no Salão Comunal. Como isso era muito comum, os alunos não se importavam mais e nem dava a devida atenção, assim quando entrou no local só com a parte debaixo de seu pijama e um chinelo, ninguém nem olhou duas para ele. Subiu até o quarto andar – essa idéia de subir sempre que mudava de ano também lhe era levemente ridícula, embora não negasse que fosse prática – entrando para dá de cara com Harry.

Os olhos verdes do menino lhe fixaram como se não tivesse lhe esperando, principalmente sem blusa, mas havia puxado a família de sua mãe e por isso tinha não só ombros largos como um corpo bem mais definido do que a maior parte dos bruxos do castelo.

\- Eu pensei no seu pedido.

Ergueu uma sobrancelha e não disse nada, havia se passo só um dia que havia chamado para ir ao Baile com ele e o selinho. Obviamente saiu no jornal em uma manchete digna de Rita Skeeter, era esperado, mas o fato dela saber como ocorreu lhe deixava levemente desconcertado. Se não tinha “privacidade” nem no segundo local mais seguro das Ilhas, como poderia confiar em outros lugares? Balançou a cabeça.

\- Eu quero ir com você.

Sorriu chegando mais perto dele, que estava usando suas roupas de dormir, muito mais largas e antigas do que suas roupas padrões. Ele não se afastou e lhe encarou como se o desafiasse a beijá-lo de novo, o que não iria ocorrer, agora era a vez dele. Ou poderia ficar mal acostumado.

\- Eu fico contente em ouvir isso.

Chegou ainda mais perto e percebeu que o menino pareceu respirar de maneira mais pesada e ele chegou mais perto dele, seus olhos cheios de intenção.

\- A professora McGonagal disse que teremos que dançar, mesmo que sendo dois homens, se você é meu par, terá que dançar comigo.

Fez uma careta que era muito próxima do que Harry estava fazendo, então sorriu de novo, não era exatamente ruim nisso só... Não gostava. Contudo era uma ótima maneira de conseguir um tempo com o esmeraldino e conhecer mais dele.

\- Tudo bem, você vai ter que me ensinar a dançar então.

O menino sorriu para e acabou terminando de cruzar o espaço entre eles, aproximou a cabeça encostando os lábios nos deles, mas parecia que não sabia o que fazer depois dali. Por isso o puxou para mais perto, colando os corpos e entreabrindo os lábios, mas a porta abriu atrás dele e Seamus se separou deixando um Harry queimando-o com seus olhos ardentes como fogo verde. Segundo o que sabia, o fogo que curava e purificava.

\- Desculpas, eu não sabia que as menininhas estavam tendo um encontro romântico.

Viu quando o igual ergueu a cabeça encarando o Weasley, conseguia reconhecer a voz dele em qualquer lugar e o desdém dele era tão infantil como o próprio menino. Se fosse jogado no meio da Sala Comunal da Sonserina, seria devorado como uma cobra devora um ovo e não sobraria nada. Virou-se com sua mão em suas calças, pegando sua varinha, não ia a lugar algum sem ela.

\- Nem eu e nem Seamus somos meninas, mas acho que você já saiu com algumas não é?

Acenou com a cabeça e se virou para o ruivo que os encarava como se fosse algum tipo de experiência bizarra. O que não fazia qualquer sentido, já que Percy e um dos Gêmeos eram no mínimo bissexuais. Ele tinha raiva da própria família ou era outra coisa? Ciúmes? Inveja? Encarou os olhos do igual e percebeu que poderia ser ambos e não se importou nenhum pouco com isso.

\- Sim, eu sou bissexual Weasley e não gay, embora não possa falar por Harry, posso lhe garantir que o fato dele ser homem não me passou despercebido.

Viu o rosto de o menino ficar vermelho, sem entender de fato o motivo, todos os Puros Sangue que conversou sobre o assunto eram bem abertos quanto a sexo e sexualidade, mas até ai os Weasley eram muito parecidos com Nascidos Trouxas do que de fato Puro Sangue.

\- E você Harry? Também é bissexual?

O menino ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos e então ele deu ombros.

\- Ainda não sei, apenas que gostei de beijar o Seamus e isso é o suficiente para eu querer ir com ele no Baile.  

Acenou com a cabeça de maneira positiva, para ele também bastava que o menino quisesse sair com ele. Não achava que teriam alguma relação depois disso.

\- Eu não te conheço mais. Primeiro o Torneiro e agora isso?

O menino ficou em silêncio com sua expressão fechada, mas simplesmente virou-se e caminhou para a própria cama. Deixando Seamus sozinho com Weasley, o que era algo que não queria naquele momento ou em nenhum outro, embora achasse os gêmeos interessantes, isso não chegava nem perto com relação ao irmão mais novo. Talvez Gina, se ela não fosse tão nova e tão... Nova.  Também se virou para colocar suas coisas no baú e tentar terminar seu estudo de Transfiguração, até que Dean chegasse e quisesse conversar, com alguma forma ele teria conseguido o que queria.

-x-

Terminou seu dever para Poções e percebeu que era muito semelhante com as plantas que estava lidando naquele semestre, mesmo com toda a animação por causa das outras escolas, ele percebia que a rotina havia mudado pouco se houvesse mudado. Ele havia tentado conversar com esses novos alunos, contudo os alunos franceses achavam que ele queria se aproximar de Delacour e eram frios e/ou frivulos, enquanto o Durmstrang achava que queria algo com Krun e por isso eram ameaçadores e esnobes. Então percebeu que não havia como criar qualquer laço de amizade ou qualquer coisa do tipo com essas pessoas, deixando a tentativa de lado.

Percebeu alguém sentando a sua frente e não precisou levantar os olhos, Harry era uma figura distinta e estava começando a percebê-lo como percebia Dean. Havia conversado sobre isso com sua mãe e havia dito que era uma habilidade levemente incomum, mas não explicou exatamente o que seria. Ela sempre pareia querer falar o mínimo sobre o mundo que era originária e como seu tio era excêntrico demais, acabava preferindo estudar e descobrir por si mesmo. Ainda não havia tido tempo o suficiente para estudar sobre essa sua “habilidade levemente incomum”.

\- Eu gostei de beijar você, mas também me sinto atraído por Cho Chang.

A voz do menino foi direta e sincera, como normalmente eram as pessoas de sua casa, às vezes era uma droga e outras vezes era uma benção. Essa vez era uma das benções. Mexeu sua varinha pronunciando um feitiço que iria dá-lhes alguma privacidade, já que apareceu no jornal os problemas que eles tiveram com Weasley no jornal. Por algum motivo que não sabia mensurar, a vida “amorosa” de um adolescente de quatorze anos parecia ser a coisa mais interessante esses dias.

\- Isso que se chama Bissexualidade, Harry. Também me sinto atraído por meninos e meninas, embora eu goste mais de ficar com meninos.

Viu o esmeraldino ficar em silêncio por alguns segundos, enquanto lhe encarava com aqueles olhos irritantemente verdes e límpidos.

\- Então eu acho que vou ter que beijar uma menina para saber , então.

Seamus riu de maneira divertida, fazendo o menino lhe encarar de maneira confusa, como se não soubesse qual era a graça. Fazendo o irlandês se ajeitar na cadeira.

\- Então faça isso, você é bonito o bastante para conseguir alguma menina para ficar com você, mas se quer uma coisa descompromissada eu aconselho uma menina mais velha.

O igual balançou a cabeça de maneira positiva, enquanto mordia os lábios de maneira introvertida, como se não soubesse muito bem com lidar com aquilo. O que não duvidava, porque de todos esses anos na escola o menino não parecia conhecer quase ninguém, por isso resolveu que iria ajudá-lo. Era bem mais benevolente do que seu amigo, mas só porque era igualmente fútil e achava Harry bonito o suficiente para despertar esse seu lado mais suave.

\- Por que você não conversa com Bell? Ela provavelmente vai gostar de te ajudar com sua descoberta.

Isso porque tinha ouvido falar que a menina era bem mais aberta a esse tipo de coisa que algumas outras meninas da sua casa e sabia que seria pedir muito para que o esmeraldino fosse falar com uma menina de casa diferente. Embora soubesse que Susan fosse amar dá uns amasso no Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, mas sabia que ele não teria a desenvoltura o suficiente para lidar com Lufanos e sua liberdade.

Ele sorriu enquanto acenava com a cabeça de maneira positiva e olhava para o lado, percebendo que Dean estava próximo dali, perto do feitiço de privacidade que havia colocado. Sabia que o menino não iria passar sem que desse a permição, por isso simplesmente o manteve ali sozinho e esperando, bem que ele merecia depois de dizer que havia mudado de idéia e iria com Padma. Só não havia enfeitiçado-o ali mesmo porque não queria explicar par ao monitor porque seu melhor amigo precisava ir para a enfermaria, queimado e a noite.

\- Eu vou fazer isso. Obrigado Sean.

Viu o menino se estender pela mesa e beijar os seus lábios e não pode deixar de sorrir quando ele simplesmente caminhou em direção a menina que estava conversando animadamente com sua melhor amiga e segundo as más línguas amantes. Dean entrou no feitiço e sentou-se ao seu lado.

\- Então, você e Harry estão ficando sério?

Não se dignou em responder, porque ele sabia muito bem que não só iria com o esmeraldino para o baile para dançar com ele. Seria como esperar que o outro fosse com a Padma e não ficasse com ela. Ainda sim, sabia que não teria paz.

\- Sério, você nem me deixa chamá-lo de Sean.

Deixou um suspiro sair de seus lábios, enquanto virava-se finalmente e percebendo que amigo estava com sua barba levemente maior, esperava sinceramente que o feitiço saísse do controle e tivesse que desfazer dessa idéia ridícula.

\- Isso porque você usa para me atormentar, o menino simplesmente me chama assim, é diferente.

Viu a expressão de ele virar levemente de zombaria pouco antes do que seria uma troça. Sabia disso.

\- Nunca iria fazer isso, Sean. Eu sou seu melhor amigo, mas entendo que esse apelido soa mais doce na voz do seu novo amante.

Dessa vez não havia nada que pudesse lhe impedir de azará-lo e foi exatamente isso o que fez.

-x-

Olhou a roupa que sua mãe lhe enviou assim como uma extensa carta do seu pai, lhe dizendo que sua atitude libertina era reprovável, não que fosse realmente se importar com o que seu progenitor estava lhe dizendo. Apesar de não ter nada contra ele especificamente, sabia que magia o assustava, ainda mais do que a de sua mãe, porque não fazia qualquer questão de esconder quem era. O que era. Mais de uma vez ele tentava convencê-lo de que a vida como Trouxa havia muito mais a lhe oferecer do que como Bruxo, talvez o homem estivesse correto se não gostasse tanto do que a Magia lhe oferecia. Também percebia que sua mãe não gostava disso, mas havia muito pouco – para não dizer nada – que ela pudesse fazer com relação a isso.

Ele sinceramente não entendia como qualquer pessoa poderia deixar a magia de lado como sua mãe havia feito.

 

Balançou a cabeça e colocou a roupa, havia preferido colocar em sua sala, assim não ficava mostrando o seu corpo de maneira leviana para o esmeraldino. Não porque tivesse tímido ou não quisesse que ele o visse nu, mas queria que fosse uma surpresa para caso chegasse a esse fato, o que não esperava que fosse chegar tão longe. Não quando ainda virgem e esperava que perder sua virgindade com alguém que amava ou pelo menos tivesse algum sentimento forte, o que não era o caso de Harry. Ainda.

Havia descoberto que o igual era uma pessoa muito mais divertida do que imaginava, principalmente depois que sentisse confortável. Eles conversavam sobre tudo, desde a escola até coisas além. Não tão além quanto a que ele se abrir sobre o que havia ocorrido desde que eles entraram, mas havia falado o suficiente para saber que o menino era muito mais sortudo do que deveria ser possível para uma pessoa só. Apesar de ele ser ótimo em Defesa, contudo não parecia que quisesse ir, além disso, fazendo Seamus perceber que ele precisava alguém que lhe ajudasse. Incentivasse. Mas não como Granger.

Só não sabia como fazer, mas iria fazer.

Virou-se para o espelho percebendo que a cor escura e os pontos vermelhos e dourados lhe davam uma aparência muito mais madura e muito mais bonito do que de fato era. Sorriu e colocou sua varinha dentro de suas roupas, nunca mais seria capaz de sair sem ela. Não só por saber que o Mundo Bruxo era mais perigoso do que o Mundo Trouxa, mas também porque nunca se sabia o que poderia aparecer na sua frente.

Saiu da sala percebendo que Dean estava na sua frente, suas roupas não o deixavam tão bonito e seu olhar lhe deixava claro que sabia disso. Sorriu para ele entrando na zona pessoal dele, fazendo-o ficar exasperado, como sempre fazia quando parecido que iria beijá-lo. Não porque não gostasse da idéia, porque ele tinha medo de gostar demais e achava isso um motivo muito tão bom quanto qualquer outro. Embora ficasse perguntando até onde iriam se decidisse beijá-lo.

\- Estou bonito?

Seu amigo balançou a cabeça de maneira negativa, dando um passo para trás e lhe encarando de cima abaixo. Sorrindo para ele.

\- Você está tão bonito que estou reconsiderado ficar com você.

Sorriu sabendo que era o seu melhor elogio e mesmo sabendo que seu amigo não quisesse mesmo ficar com ele, ainda assim era parte da dinâmica deles ficar zoando um com o outro. Mesmo em situações como essa.

\- Sério? Então eu posso fazer isso.

Chegou perto dele o suficiente para beijá-lo, mas ele desviou com facilidade e apontou a varinha para ele.

\- Só não te ataco agora porque você está com essa roupa e sei que você irá me mandar, de novo, cheio de queimadura para a Ala Médica e como quero mesmo ficar com Padma hoje. Se não realmente te azarava por isso.

Riu para ele virando as costas, caminhado em direção ao Salão Principal, vendo o seu amigo seguindo-o já pensando em como fazê-lo pagar vergonha quando estivesse dançando. Já tinha diversas idéias em sua mente de como fazer isso sem ele realmente perceber.

-x-

 

Estava conversando com Davies e com Delacour, seu Chamado não funcionava com força total nele – como parecia funcionar com Anthony – mas era o suficiente para conseguir entender o que fazia Weasley chamá-la para sair de forma tão indigna. Estava lá e não pode deixar de rir da tentativa patética dele. Não conseguia deixar de pensar que ele merecia depois de fazer a vida de Harry ainda mais miserável, se não fosse por ele, Dean e Neville o menino estaria sozinho. Virou a cabeça percebendo que Weasley era quem estava sozinho, porque até Granger havia se aproximado novamente. Era engraçado como as vezes os leões conseguiam ser mais leais do que os texugos, as vezes. Talvez.

Viu quando Diggory e Chang se aproximaram, perceberam que eles faziam um casal muito bonito e ao mesmo tempo dispare. Ainda achava meio esquisito a diferença de idade deles e como exatamente eles se conheceram, porque sabia que o sexto e o sétimos anos eram bem acelerados e por isso não dava muito tempo para prestar atenção aos alunos mais novos. De qualquer forma, não era a melhor pessoa para julgar qualquer tipo de relacionamento. Suspirou lançando um feitiço de tempo no ar e percebendo que Harry ainda estava levemente adiantado, sem perceber acabou se envolvendo em uma discussão sobre política externa com Delacour. Que como achava que seria, era tão inteligente quanto esnobe, talvez fosse algo da própria escola.

Ergueu os olhos começando a ficar impaciente, sabia que o menino tinha que aparecer, mas não sabia ao certo se ele fosse realmente. O que poderia acontecer se ele não fosse? Ficaria impedido de participar? Era isso que queria e pelo o que ele tinha contado a ele, durante uma das suas seções de estudos, se não participasse acabaria perdendo a sua magia até a sua morte. Levando a Seamus a pedir ajuda ao seu tio, recebendo não só uma longa carta explicando sobre vínculos e promessas, além de alguns livros de diversas partes do mundo sobre o assunto. Ao menos era muito mais prático do que quando perguntou sobre os Dementadores, ao menos descobriu que seu patrono era uma Raposa. O que dizia muito sobre sua personalidade.

Suspirou achando que havia levado um fora silencioso, o que era esperado e quando se virou para entrar no Salão viu que o seu encontro vinha descendo ao lado de Granger. Contudo seus olhos estavam voltados para ele, sua roupa negra e seu cabelo que descia pelo seu ombro um pouco mais cumprido e preso com um laço vermelho. Ele parecia levemente gótico e vampiresco, mas não podia dizer que desgostava disso. Caminhou na direção dele, vendo seus olhos verdes brilhando por de trás das novas lentes de seus óculos.

\- Parece que alguém foi para Hogmeasd.

Comentou enquanto não conseguia retirar os olhos dele, para sua surpresa, o igual chegou perto dele beijando-o. Desde que havia ficado com Bell eles tinham parado com os contatos mais íntimos e só naquele momento, percebia que sentia falta.

\- Mione me convenceu que essa era uma oportunidade perfeita para me vestir bem e testar coisas novas, você gostou?

Seu sorriso chegou até seus olhos, brilhando enquanto segurava o cabelo ondulado do igual.

\- Você está perfeito.

-x-

Estava deitado em sua cama, havia ficado até serem expulsos pro Filtch, sem perceber acabou pegando-se sorrindo enquanto olhava para o estrato da cama de cima, a mesma que Dean estava – provavelmente – roncando agora. Havia ficado espantado o quanto o menino havia se dado bem com seus amigos, principalmente com Susan e – para sua total incredulidade – Trace, claro que houve certa desconfiança no começo, mas a menina era suave e dócil o suficiente para conquistar qualquer um. Claro que isso era só sua fachada como Sonserina, era assim que ela agia, mas isso não significava que ela não estava sendo sincera e como não havia insultado o esmeraldino – nem mesmo da sua forma sutil e suave de insultar – achava que tinham se dado bem, mesmo que continuasse de olho na menina sempre que estavam juntos. Não sabia o quanto o esmeraldino conseguia ver além da fachada dela.

Como era de se esperar, tanto Justin quanto Hannah ainda tinham algumas ressalvas pelo o que tinha ocorrido no segundo ano deles. Lufanos poderiam perdoar, mas isso não significavam que esqueceriam, ele teria que se provar para os dois. Mesmo que eles soubessem que o lance com o Basilisco não fosse culpa do menino. Ao menos diretamente. Suspirou percebendo que havia algo muito estranho que parecia impulsioná-lo a situações que ele claramente não estava querendo participar, como o próprio Torneio. Queria poder ajudá-lo, só não sabia como e sabia que sua mãe não seria de utilidade, ela havia simplesmente deixado o Mundo Bruxo de lado depois da Guerra contra Voldemort.

Suspirou de maneira cansada, deixando isso para o dia seguinte, naquela noite só queria se lembrar de como Harry parecia confortável e se divertindo. Fechou os olhos e se perguntou se teria alguma chance de algum relacionamento com ele, embora não ousasse ter esperanças.    

     

 

   

  

 

    

  

 

  


End file.
